As Long As You Love Me
by youfoundme12
Summary: When Kagome met InuYasha, she knew her life would never be the same. How can she get the school's biggest playboy to fall for her? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 1—Knight in Shining Armor

"So remind me again, Sango… why am I here?" Kagome Higurashi asked her best friend.

Sango Oshira stopped drinking from her plastic purple cup long enough to respond. "Uhmm, 'cause you love me?"

"Yeah, right." Kagome responded with sarcasm. "So are you ever gonna tell me why you drink from a purple cup? I mean, they provide FREE red cups at every party we go to."

"Kagome, Kagome… you just don't get it, do you? If I used a red cup, someone might think I'm drinking out of theirs, get pissed off, beat me up, kill me, or even worse, steal my drink!" Sango replied as if the answer was obvious to anyone with half a brain.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Wow Sango, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"It's okay, bud. I forgive you!" Sango took another sip of her drink and looked around the room full of her classmates from her school, Windward High. When she looked toward the front door of the house, she noticed two additions to the party. She pointed towards the door. "Oh my God! Kags, look who's here!"

Kagome looked in the direction of Sango's finger. Then she spotted them: InuYasha Takahashi and Miroku Kimura, Windward High's two biggest players. "Yeah, what about them, Sango?"

"Oh come on, Kags! They NEVER come to these parties, and there they are, like, 10 feet away from us! Let's go say hi!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm to drag her along.

Kagome pulled her arm back from Sango's grasp. "Sango, what the hell? I'm not gonna go and talk to them… I mean, I only see InuYasha in history… I've never ever really met them!"

Sango's mouth dropped open. "You've never met InuYasha Takahashi or Miroku Kimura?? Are you sure you're a girl? I mean, those guys lunge at anything with boobs and a vagina!"

"Wow, Sango… way to make me feel like a complete loser."

"Oh Kags, that's not what I meant, and you know it. But seriously, come on, I'm gonna introduce you to them right now. Once you get past their playboy ways, they're actually really cool guys."

"Really Sango, I think I'll pass." When she saw that Sango was about to object, she added, "Besides, I'm parched. I'm gonna go in the kitchen and get a drink. Go on, I know you wanna go talk to them. I'll catch up with you later." She turned around and walked away, not waiting for Sango's response.

Simply walking to the kitchen turned out to be not-so-simple. There were so many people jam-packed in the living room that Kagome couldn't even see two feet in front of her. 10 minutes later, she was finally able to push her way through the kitchen door.

The keg, surprisingly, was abandoned. As she filled up her cup, she felt a hand on her lower back, dangerously close to her ass. She turned around only to find herself face-to-face with her ex-boyfriend, Hojo Saito. "Hello, Kagome. You look very nice as always."

"Oh, hey Hojo! You kinda creeped me out a little bit." She smiled and he laughed. They had only dated for about 2 months and their breakup had been messy. He claimed that he was in love with Kagome and followed her home almost everyday for a month after she broke up with him. She finally confronted him about how freaky this was, and he apologized, claiming that he just missed her a lot. But now, she had no problem talking to him every now and then.

"Yeah, that's me. Hojo, the creeper!" He laughed unnecessarily loud, and when he did, Kagome smelled the alcohol on his breath and knew in that instant that he was drunk. "So, are you having a good time?"

Kagome shrugged. "I mean, it's always fun hanging out with everyone… but Sango kinda ditched me." She started chuckling. She stopped when she saw the serious look on Hojo's face. "Hojo, what's wrong?"

Hojo grabbed her hands. "So, you're all alone?"

"Uhmm, technically, I'm with you right now." She joked half-heartedly. Truth be told, she was a little scared of what Hojo was scheming in his head.

"Well, since we're alone now, what difference does it make _where_ we're alone at? I think there's a bedroom down the hall. Come on…" He started to pull her along with him.

Kagome tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. '_God, what is it with people grabbing my wrist tonight?_' she thought. "Hojo, ouch, let me go! You're hurting me!"

Hojo just laughed. "Oh calm down, Kaggy-poo. You're gonna have a great time."

"Hojo, stop it! I don't want to go with you! I said let me go!!!" Her eyes started watering from the anxiety she was experiencing.

A voice she vaguely recognized rang out from behind them. "Sweetie, I'm sorry I'm late!"

She turned her head to see who was talking and who they were talking to. What she wasn't expecting was InuYasha staring right at her with a breathtaking smile. "Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"Look, I know I said I'd be here at 11, but my car stalled… and then Miroku… well, you know how he is!" He then looked at Hojo's hand gripped firmly around my wrist. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Hojo… I'd ask who you are but everyone and their mom know who you are. You're with Higurashi?" He looked puzzled.

"Of course I am. She's my little pumpkin pie! And even if I wasn't with her, I think she made it clear that she doesn't want to be anywhere with you. So why don't you just let her go…"

Hojo grumbled something under his breath and let go of Kagome's arm. She stared at her wrist where she was sure a bruise was going to form in a matter of hours. Then, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked up to see InuYasha glaring at Hojo. When Hojo finally left the kitchen, Kagome opened her mouth to say something to InuYasha.

"What the he--" she cut herself off when InuYasha turned his head to look down at her. She was instantly captivated by his beautiful golden brown eyes. When she realized that she was staring, she quickly shook her head and continued her question. "What are you doing? We're not dating… you don't even know me…"

InuYasha took his arm off of her shoulders. "Well jeez, that's the last time I save something from being raped at some lame ass party." He started to walk away.

"Wait a minute… you did all of that to… save… me? Why would you do that?"

InuYasha turned around to face her. He ran his hand through his gorgeous silver hair. "I don't know… I just saw that asshole grab you and try to pull you down the hall, and I knew I had to stop it. I mean, maybe you're some kind of damsel in distress and I'm your knight in shining armor." He burst out laughing.

Kagome giggled too. "Yeah, my hero. Well… thank you, really. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." She looked around, realizing that she hadn't heard from Sango in about a half hour. "Uhmm, hey. You know my friend, Sango, right?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah, she just left with Miroku come to think of it."

"Are you serious? Oh my God. She was my ride home! What am I gonna do now?" She pulled out her cell phone to search her contacts for an emergency ride.

InuYasha scratched his head. "Well, I'm probably heading out soon. Want me to take you home?"

Kagome looked up from her phone. "Wow, first you rescue me from an evil bastard, and now you're offering to take me home? This must be great for your karma."

InuYasha chuckled. "Yeah, I'm normally a jerk. You should probably feel special and take advantage of my good mood."

"Yeah I think I will. Let's get the hell out of here."

When they got into his car, InuYasha automatically turned on the heat. "Holy shit, I hate when it gets cold in September. I mean, can't the weathermen just predict one more month of summer for us?"

Kagome smiled. "I don't think that's how it works, InuYasha."

"So, you know my name too?"

"Like Hojo said… 'everyone and their mom know who you are.'"

He smiled. "Well, since you know who I am, it's only fair that you tell me your name."

She looked at him, confused. "I'm Kagome Higurashi… I sit across the room from you in history."

"Oh, really? I must not have noticed you before. I hate that class so fucking much. I pretty much sleep through it everyday."

"Oh yeah, me too," she lied. Kagome was a straight-A student and would never be so careless.

"So where do you live?" he asked her.

She yawned. "Right across from the gas station downtown."

"Whoa, that's like… two blocks away from me. I wonder why I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, that is really weird. I mean, I see you everyday." She mentally slapped herself. '_Way to sound like a little stalker, Kags,_' she mentally scolded herself.

He smiled. "Well, I guess I should start paying more attention." He winked at her.

Kagome felt her face flush. '_Thank God it's dark in here._'

InuYasha reached to turn his CD player on. "It's time for some tune-age."

Kagome heard the beginning of _Tiger Lily_ by Matchbook Romance float through the car. What she didn't expect to hear next, though, was InuYasha singing along.

_We drive tonight, and you are by my side._

He looked over at Kagome and smiled.

_We're talking about our lives like we've known each other forever  
And time flies by with the sound of your voice  
It's close to paradise, with the end surely near  
And if I could only stop the car and hold onto you  
And never let go, never let go_

_As we round the corner to your house you turned to me and said,  
"I'll be going through withdrawal of you for this one night we have spent."_

Kagome stared at InuYasha, hypnotized by everything about him. His eyes were warm enough to melt the polar ice caps… his hair looked so smooth that she just wanted to reach out and stroke it. He was super gorgeous, obviously. And his voice… oh that voice. '_This guy is way too perfect to be real,' _she thought.

As she listened to the lyrics of the song, she realized how well they fit with the current situation. She started to sing along with him.

_Why does tonight have to end?  
Why don't we hit restart  
And pause it at our favorite parts  
We'll skip the goodbyes  
If I had it my way, I'd turn the car around  
And run away, just you and I_

When he pulled in front of her house, Kagome was extremely disappointed. She didn't want to leave… she was having such a perfect night.

"This is your place right?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him. "No, yeah… I mean… yes. This is my house."

InuYasha looked at her expectantly. "…So…"

"Oh yeah, well… thank you so much… for everything." She smiled.

He didn't smile back. "Sure, no problem…" When she made no move to get out of the car, he said, "So, is something wrong with your arm, or is there some other reason that you can't pull the handle to get out?"

Kagome was thrown off. Two minutes ago, they were singing together, and now he was being a jerk. "I'm sorry… I just thought that maybe we could talk some more."

InuYasha rolled his eyes impatiently. "Well, I have other places to be. Can't we talk some other time? I mean, you said you're in my history class right?"

"Yes, I am." Kagome said, pissed off. "Look, I just won't even bother. I can see that this 'friendship' was a one night thing. And that's just fine with me. I don't need you, I really don't. I mean, what makes you so great?" She opened the door to get out of the car. "Goodnight, InuYasha Takahashi." And with that, she slammed the door and trudged across her lawn.

The second slam of a door was drowned out by her intense anger, so she wasn't expecting the hand on her wrist for the third time that night. She also wasn't expecting to be turned around at a rate that could have given her whiplash. But most importantly, she definitely wasn't expecting InuYasha's lips crashing against hers.

If she was still angry, she might have pushed him away. She might have slapped him across the face. She might have demanded an apology. But as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, all of her anger was forgotten. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. When she felt his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth, she pulled away.

"Hold on a second," she gasped, breathless. "So like two minutes ago, you're pretty much shoving me out of your car, and now you're trying to make out with me?"

InuYasha wiped Kagome's lip gloss off of the corners of his mouth and smiled. "Oh come on, you know you wanted it."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Okay, you're gonna leave. Right now." She didn't think it was possible to be any madder than she was at that moment.

InuYasha laughed. "You girls are all the same. You can't resist the charm of a Takahashi."

Okay, so she was wrong. Her anger tripled as she slapped him across the face.

"Oh baby, I like it rough."

"Fuck you. Leave. Get the hell off of my lawn and out of my face." She turned away, prepared to kick him in the balls if he came any closer.

"Seeya in history, Karen!" he exclaimed as he got into his car.

"OH MY GOD. IT'S KA-GO-ME!" she screamed as he drove off.

She stared at his car in the distance as she wiped tears of frustration away from her eyes.

"Ohhhh, the NERVE of that guy. He thinks that he can just snap his fingers and any girl will fall for him and I just… UGH."

Kagome continued to verbally bash InuYasha, but the one thing she never said out loud was the one thing that was nagging her internally.

'_Oh my God, I actually _like_ this guy._'

Author's note: This is my first InuYasha fanfic, so I hope it's good! I'll continue if I get some good feedback :]

Disclaimer: InuYasha = Not mine. Plot of this story = Mine. 'Tiger Lily' by Matchbook Romance = Not mine.


	2. Invisible

Chapter 2—Invisible

When Kagome was certain that InuYasha was officially gone for the night, she walked into her house and stomped up to her room. After she slammed her door shut, she threw her purse onto her bed and walked over to her computer. As soon as she took her away message down, she received a message from Sango.

andSangoSays: omg kags, are you there?  
kaggypoo: …  
andSangoSays: please kags, you HAVE to listen to me…  
kaggypoo: ……  
kaggypoo: I'm waiting  
andSangoSays: okay, look… I am SO sorry. I completely forgot that I had to take you home… and then miroku wanted to leave… and we… well… left…  
kaggypoo: SANGO. how the HELL do you forget to tell your best friend that she's gonna be stranded at some fucking party because you wanna fucking screw around with miroku???  
kaggypoo: gawd, you know… he probly has at least 10 different fucking diseases.  
kaggypoo: seriously sango, I mean… hojo tried to fucking rape me... and if it weren't for… oh just never-fucking-mind.  
andSangoSays: WHAT?!  
kaggypoo: no… just forget I said anything. seriously… it wasn't a big deal.  
andSangoSays: uhmm, kags… that clearly is a BIG DEAL. I am soooo sorry!! I wish I could have been there to help…  
kaggypoo: yeah, but you weren't there, were you?  
andSangoSays: you're right… I wasn't there… so who ended up saving the day?  
kaggypoo: well… funny story… it was actually inuyasha…  
andSangoSays: inuyasha… as in takahashi? I thought you didn't even know him ;]  
kaggypoo: I don't! or I didn't at least… he pretended to be my boyfriend...  
kaggypoo: it was really nice of him… but I knew that him being nice wasn't gonna last…  
andSangoSays: what are you talking about?  
kaggypoo: well, he took me home… and he was soooo nice… until we got to my house…  
kaggypoo: then he pretty much freaking pushed me out of the car  
andSangoSays: what? why?  
kaggypoo: I have no clue… but that's not the weirdest part either…  
andSangoSays: oh gawd, what happened then??  
kaggypoo: well, when I finally got out of his car, he like… ran after me and… well…  
andSangoSays: …kags? you there?  
andSangoSays: come on… I'm dying here.  
kaggypoo: he kind of… kissed me…  
kaggypoo: it's not a big deal.  
kaggypoo: sango? hellooooo?  
andSangoSays: OH  
andSangoSays: MY  
andSangoSays: GOD  
andSangoSays: !!!  
kaggypoo: calm down girl… like I said… it wasn't a big deal.  
andSangoSays: how can you say this isn't a big deal?? THEE inuyasha takahashi kissed you!!!  
kaggypoo: yeah, and then he was a complete jerk afterwards.  
kaggypoo: he was all like "all you girls are the same. you all can't resist me" or some shit. it really pissed me off.  
andSangoSays: what a dill weed.  
andSangoSays: so…?  
kaggypoo: so what?  
andSangoSays: oh come on kags, don't make me ask!  
kaggypoo: ask WHAT?  
andSangoSays: how was the kiss?  
kaggypoo: oh… it was…  
kaggypoo: nice…  
andSangoSays: what kind of nice? like "I don't wanna hurt his feelings so I'll say it was good" nice or "omg mind blowingly hot I wanna sex him up" nice?  
kaggypoo: SANGO!  
andSangoSays: what?? I wanna know!!  
kaggypoo: it was like… "I definitely made a mistake by letting him kiss me because now I think I kinda sorta like him" nice…  
kaggypoo: happy now?  
andSangoSays: extremely :]  
andSangoSays: we're so gonna get you two together.  
andSangoSays: okay… so I'M gonna get you two together.  
andSangoSays: this is gonna be so much fun!!!  
kaggypoo: stop it right there sango. he's not interested. trust me.  
andSangoSays: he KISSED you, kags. of COURSE he's interested!  
kaggypoo: you said it yourself sango, he's interested in anything with a vagina.  
kaggypoo: I'm NOT going to be another notch in his bedpost.  
andSangoSays: wow… cliché much, kags?  
kaggypoo: ugh… look, just leave it alone sango. he doesn't want me.  
andSangoSays: but… do you want him?  
kaggypoo: what does it matter?  
andSangoSays: kags… it DOES matter!  
andSangoSays: omg… you do.  
andSangoSays: you totally like him!  
andSangoSays: this is perfect! you two will be so great together!  
kaggypoo: sango, I swear to god… if you don't shut up about me and inuyasha, our friendship is so over.  
andSangoSays: :-O  
kaggypoo: haha, I'm kidding!  
kaggypoo: but seriously sango… don't bother trying to get me and inuyasha together… it'll never happen.  
kaggypoo: I mean… tomorrow morning, he'll probly be making out with some different girl at his car like he always is!  
andSangoSays: I bet you're wrong.  
kaggypoo: and I bet I'm right…  
andSangoSays: 15 bucks?  
kaggypoo: sounds good to me.  
andSangoSays: seeya tomorrow… be prepared to pay up!  
_____________________________________________________________

'_Well… I hope Sango brought that money…_' Kagome thought as she stared at InuYasha and his flavor of the day. InuYasha was leaning against his car with Kagura Soto leaning against him.

Sango ran up to Kagome. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"You owe me 15 dollars." Kagome said, smiling even though inside she felt like crying.

Sango looked confused. "What are you talk—Ohhh…" She looked at InuYasha and Kagura. "Kagome, honey, I'm so sorry."

"It's not a big deal Sango… I told you this would happen. I was just kinda hoping I would be the one losing 15 bucks." Her eyes started watering.

"Kags, don't cry… please. Come on… let's go to class before we're late."

"Oh my God… I have history first. What am I gonna do? What if he tries to talk to me? Or worse… what if he doesn't?" Kagome started hyperventilating.

Sango smacked her across the face. "Snap out of, Kagome! You were fine before InuYasha came into your life… and you sure as hell don't need his player ass now!"

Kagome rubbed her cheek where Sango had slapped her. "Ouch! …Thanks for that… I guess. Ugh, you're right. I gotta go to class. InuYasha or no InuYasha, I'm gonna make it through this day."

"That's the Kagome I know and love! Text me after school… maybe we can hang out or… oh shit, never mind."

"What?"

Sango bit her lip nervously. "I have a… date… with Miroku."

Kagome eyebrows shot up. "Woah… are you and him like… a _thing_ now?"

"Shh! Don't jinx it! I really like him Kags. But yeah, that means that plans for tonight are screwed. Sorry…"

Kagome shook her head. "It's fine, Sango… I'll probly just do some homework and stuff. I'll catch up with you later, okay? Have fun tonight!"

"You're the best Kagome. I love you!" She gave her a quick hug and ran off.

'_Oh great… time for history…_'  
_____________________________________________________________

When she entered the room, the first thing she saw was InuYasha sitting on her desk. As she walked down the aisle to her seat, she felt her heart rate increase considerably. InuYasha looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey."

"Uhmm, hi? What are you doing?"

InuYasha dug around in his backpack. "You forgot something in my car last night… I just wanted to return it." He pulled out a tube of her favorite lip gloss.

She grabbed it and immediately applied a layer onto her dry lips. "Oh my God, thank you! I've been wondering where this went!"

He smiled. "Yeah, I figured I'd give it back to you just incase I decide to make out with you again. That gloss adds a certain… yum quality…"

Kagome felt her face heat up. "Can you keep your voice down? I'd rather not have the whole school know what happened last night!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "My God, any other girl would be bragging to everyone that they knew if they made out with me. But you're trying to hide it? What-the fuck-ever."

"Well, I'm not 'any other girl.' I'm certainly not the kind of girl who would make out with you at your car for the whole world to see." She put her hands on her hips.

He stood up and looked into her eyes. "Don't talk about shit that you don't know anything about."

"All I do know, InuYasha, is that you are a playboy. I'm so glad I caught onto your game last night before I let you give me some fucking disease. God, who knows what kind of crabs have crawled into your pants." She immediately shut her mouth, knowing that she had gone too far. "Oh my God, InuYasha… I am so sorry… I didn't mean--"

InuYasha but her off. "You're a bitch. You don't know shit about me or my life. You--"

"Mr. Takahashi, would you like to take a seat so we can get along with the lecture?" their professor, Mr. Yanaka asked.

InuYasha shook his head angrily. "I think I'll pass… I don't feel well. Peace!" And with that, he was gone.

Kagome stared after him with an open mouth. '_Way to win him over with your irresistible charm, Kagome._'  
_____________________________________________________________

When Kagome entered the parking lot at the end of the day, the first thing she saw was InuYasha standing with his arm around Kagura. He met her gaze and smiled evilly.

She watched helplessly as he pulled her in for a quick make out session. His eyes never left Kagome's.

As she felt her eyes water, she raced to her car and sped home, crying the whole way.

When she got home, she ran up to her room and locked herself in. '_Wow, I'm lucky mom's not home right now. I'd never get out of a mother-daughter talk if she saw me like this._'

Kagome pulled out her guitar and began playing a song to express her current feelings.

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

She set her guitar down as tears started pouring down her face.

"What is wrong with me?" she sobbed. "Why am I crying over a guy I barely know? And from what I do know, he's a complete jerk."

And as irrational as it might sound, Kagome knew in that instant that she needed InuYasha. She needed to make him forgive her. And maybe, eventually, like her.

It was a stretch, but maybe, just maybe, with some help… she could achieve this far-fetched goal.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Sango, it's Kagome. Call me back as soon as you get this. I have an idea and I need your help.  
_____________________________________________________________

Author's Note: There's chapter two! Thank you so much for your reviews. They really help me to keep going! I just wanted to let you guys know that I might not update for about a week because my finals are coming up and I gotta study study study! Please review! :] Love, Amanda.

Disclaimer: InuYasha = Not mine. Plot of this story = Mine. "Invisible" by Taylor Swift = Not mine.


End file.
